Lana Kaen
Lana Kaen is a independent mage. She is the granddaughter of the well known Ozen Kaen. Lana is also an old "friend" of Sanjo Vista. She is a major character in the storyline Chronicles of a Mage Personality Lana is a strong no-nonsense person who takes care of her friends and fights for what she sees as "right. She is shown to be very serious person when dealing with family matters and follows through with any plans that are set before her. She can be considered loyal and supportive of her Grandfather's ideals, though this may be for show. Even then she and grandfather are in a bit of a disagreement. She is very harsh and blunt with words and does not like it when people insult her. Also due to her strict persona she tends to scold Sanjo for being so carefree at times. It also seems she is quite diligent to her friends and cares for them very much.But Lana also does not have a problem bending the rules to better investigate certain things. As her contact Gato was a well connected criminal, and she did not rat him out. Also she greatly dislikes when men make unneeded passes at her, as she kicked Gato across a room for touching her wrong. Lana is also very prude, as she blushed when her bestfriend, Alia, laughingly mentioned sexual relations with a man; even more when Sanjo's name followed. Also Lana does not like to prolong battles for no reason, such as during the Hell Tournament with her battle against Vidaldus. Appearance Lana is noted to be very beautiful, albeit conservative in her display of it, as she has a slender figure with a rather large bosom. Lana usually is seen wearing a stern look, probably due to her personality traits that suggest she is a very strict character. She has black hair and dark eyes, a trait shared by the her late mother. She is always has a suit dress combo on, the skirt is short as well; in tough battles switches to a jumpsuit. During the Pergrande Tournament, Lana makes a radical outfit change for the competition. Some ripped combat jeans and a tight white t-shirt that shows her mid rift; a thin jacket over it. She also wears her hair in a high ponytail, with a long ribbon tying it. The outfit happens to showcase her curvy figure, something that made Sanjo blush at first glance. After returning back from the short winded Hell tournament. Lana has got a new outfit entirely. Dropping her signature suit/skirt combo for good, she moves for something more combat oriented but still clean cut. She sports a collared black striped tank top with thin white lines on it-- the top gives a moderate view of her cleavage. With that, she wears a short minskirt; for the sake of integrity, there's a pair of shortened leggings under it. Over that is a white short overcoat with blue striped cuffs; to finish the look is her black boots. Sanjo mentally notes that the outfit makes Lana more noble and beautiful then usual, but also that Lana has seemingly changed a bit during their adventures. Relationships Ozen Kaen Ozen is her grandfather on her father's side. She loves her grandfather despite the latter being not the nicest of people. Though she goes along with the majority of his ideals, this may be for show to stay on his good side. He has always been great to her, as when she was a child was given dozens of presents. But as of late they do not agree as much. Sanjo Vista They are old "friends" and had met one another long ago. Interesting enough their grandfathers are political rivals, and are at opposite ends of the spectrum. They have a complicated friendship, as they get along but not in the most conventional manner. Sanjo and Lana have very different personalities but still fit as friends, the Vista is more laid back and carefree(which Lana scolds him for) while Lana is seemingly strict and headstrong. Nevertheless it's possible they have other feelings for one another, but this has not seen too much as of yet. Also Sanjo on occasion calls her "Ice Princess"- a name she hates. Richard Aria A comrade, her and Richard get along well. Though when he first met her, she was rather cold and did not even shake his hand. Both have a tie to the Magic Council(Lana no longer does) and are respected there, also being one of the few who like Fairy Tail there. He was the first person to suggest him, Sanjo and Lana form a team to unravel the truth of Olympic Code, and help take them down. Alia Tsuba Alia is Lana's best friend, her source of advice and someone she can always lean on. Both are very different persona wise, but are great friends. Lana has been friends with Alia for a very long time; they get along great. Alia often teases Lana on her love life, better said the lack thereof. They often get into talks about why Lana does not pursue men more, and why she shuts them down. As Lana is a serious person, Alia is a fun and cheerful one. History Born to a well off family, Lana had a nice life as a child. Her parents were both not mages, though her father is the son of one. Lana was nice kid who was rather unruly at times though(unlike now). Though at the age of 6 something horrible happened, she lost her mother to a horrible disease. Sometimes her father wonders if this is what made to be the strict and no-nonsense person she is today. After that incident she rarely ever spoke about her mother. Around this time her grandfather, Ozen Kaen, began teaching her magic. Though at first she lacked the ability to catch on-having problems all the time- she would learn to get it. This is when she would begin looking up to her grandfather. She would divide her time between learning magical techniques and her schooling. At the age of 16 she would join the Magic Council's forces, where she would excel.(though strangely she never met Richard there). But she never fought directly as one of their fighters, rather independently did missions for them. At some point she would decide to cut all ties all together, and move on with her life as a self employed mage. She later goes to investigate Olympic Code initially on her own. But in an unnamed town she finds Sanjo about to be punched by the gangster Kritz. She dispatches them easily. This is where she with Sanjo and Richard- together they would form a team of sorts. Synopsis Main Article: Chronicles of a Mage Olympic Code Arc Magic and Abilities Lana is a mage of incredible strength, so much so that Sanjo without hesitation said she was powerful. She uses ice magic masterfully; in conjunction with her large blade gauntlets. She exhibits incredible skill, speed and power. The fact that Richard could tell she was skilled without even seeing her fight is another testament. During her time in the Magic Council's forces, she was seen as one of the strongest fighters they had. Ice Magic Lana is incredibly gifted in the usage of Ice Magic. Being able to use pure Ice Magic masterfully, as well as great skill with Ice Make Magic(both static and dynamic). She usually uses it in conjunction with her bladed gauntlets. Spells *'Ice Magic: Frozen Tundra:' Users shoots a torrent of ice at their opponent. *'Ice Magic: Thousand Shards:' User blasts a vast number of ice shards at their opponent. *Ice Make: Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. Appereance of shield is different from users. *Ice Make: Arrows: User releases multiple arrows by his/her both hands and shoots them with high speed to enemies. *'Ice Make: Rose Garden '''User creates a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind her opponent. *Ice Make: Eagle: User creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target. *Ice Make: Snow Dragon: User creates an ice dragon that rushes against its enemy and crush it. *'Ice Clone: Used to fool Liam during the Hell Tournament. Lana can create a full "living" clone of herself composed of magically infused ice. Glacier Edge The name of her blades, she can use them in conjunction with her ice magic. They are oversized, hinting to the fact that they are both heavy and difficult to wield-- Lana wields them with ease. '''Great Brute Strength: Lana holds great brute strength. She easily threw a man much larger then her over a bar counter, and with one hand. A Team Sets Out:Unfolding the Truth Great Speed: She can easily move at high speeds. Expert Weapon User: Since she can use her strange weapons with such skill, it shows her prowess with weapons. Enhanced Magical Power: Lana has a tremendous amount of magical power. Evident through the fact that she can easily use a string of ice spells without much effect on her. Quotes (To Athena) "I don't care much about that type of stuff. I'm here to take out those who hurt innocent people. Battles just happen, don't give me that resolve and heart crap." Trivia *Sanjo calls her "Ice Princess" from time to time. *Her old appearance is based off Chifuyu Orimura from the anime Infinite Stratos. **Her new appearance is based off of Momoyo Kawakami from "Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!". *Her weapons' appearance based of Adelheid's from Hitman Reborn. References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female